Melt My Heart With Yours
by PhoenixofFire177
Summary: Modern AU: "They say I'm not supposed to love him. I can't have anything to do with him. Well, I've never been one to play by the rules." JeanxMarco, ConniexSasha, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Melt My Heart with Yours**

 _ **A/N:**_ _ ***attempts to sneak new story in late* There, no one will no- *whirls around to face angry mob* … H-hello friends? Looks like you all caught me… Now before I get yelled at and possibly dismembered, let me tell you that I've had some hard times. My family has been going through some tough times and I really have been too upset to even consider writing. Now, I know that's kind of been my thing, write through all the tough times but… this was hard. It still is actually… so… try to bear with me. Updates will be slower than normal and farther in between. I hope this doesn't affect the quality of my work though. Please, continue to read as you have been. Without further ado…**_

 _ **Eren: WAIT! *runs in***_

 _ **Phoenix: Da FrUk? *sweat drop***_

 _ **Eren: YOU FORGOT TO DO THE THING! *glares***_

 _ **Phoenix: … What thing? Apologize? Already did that.**_

 _ **Eren: No! The disclaimer thingy!**_

 _ **Phoenix: *sighs* I don't own Attack on Titan (SnK). Happy?!**_

 _ **Eren: Very much so. *smirks***_

 _ **Phoenix: Beat it Jaeger. *glares menacingly***_

 _ ***Eren runs***_

 _ **Anyways… Without further ado, Melt My Heart with Yours**_ __ __

Prologue: An Eventful Reunion

(Marco's POV {well… somewhat})

Jean Kirstein was a sophomore at Trost High School. He was popular, athletic, charismatic, and above all, just plain fun to be around. His strawberry blonde hair was always groomed to perfection every morning and his clothes were made by only the biggest names in the fashion industry. He was the school's star football player and was possibly the only student to ever get away with skipping classes. In other words, he was everything Marco Bodt wasn't.

Marco was also a sophomore, but that was pretty much where the similarities ended. Marco was ignored by over half of the student body, only good at ice hockey, extremely shy, and too much of a geek for anyone to even consider hanging around him. Marco regarded his dark hair with annoyance, as he could never do anything to it because of the way he cut it. Oh, and don't even get him started on his bargain bin clothes.

These two seem to have absolutely nothing in common, right? Well, once upon a time, in a place called Rose Elementary, these two boys were inseparable. They had their lives planned out and were going to continue being the best of friends until… Marco's parents suddenly died in a car crash. The world shattered that day for the two. Marco was forced to move in with his grandfather in the city of Sina, while Jean was left alone, without any explanation. Any contact between the two was forbidden by Marco's other family. Gradually, Jean forgot all about his former best friend and moved on. Marco, on the other hand, never had any other friends and when his family moved him back to Trost, he was overjoyed to see his old friend again. But, alas, time was not on his side. The hockey player returned to an arrogant jerk who treated him like trash. That, perhaps, was the final nail in the coffin for Marco to be officially diagnosed with depression. He retreated so far into himself, that simply breathing became a chore. Connie and Sasha, his saviors from a high school career of being labeled as emo, had to frequently remind the teen to take a breath. He always complied, never wanting to be one to disappoint. Not to mention all of the lectures he got from his hockey teammates. It was the same old song and dance. Living was no longer a gift. It was a chore, an irritation. To be honest, Marco began to even think about ending it. He frequently taunted death, holding knives to his throat, walking along the edges of walls, walking out into the middle of the road, etc. He always stopped himself at the last minute though. He always thought about Jean in the last few moments before. He remembered the strawberry blonde's face and couldn't bring himself to leave the world. It hurt to be honest. Even years later, Marco still couldn't shake off the idiot's influence. It stung. How could Jean get off scotch free and yet Marco was on the verge of suicide?! It just wasn't fair, the dark haired teen told himself. Snarling, Marco dragged himself from his house to school. Time to begin another day in hell.

(Jean's POV)

Jean sat on a wall with his girlfriend, a blonde girl named Mia, kissing her softly. This was his thirteenth girlfriend this semester. Ever since he had joined the "cool" crowd, girls had been all over him. Including Mia and her little group of glittery zombies. Inwardly, he sighed. These girls bored him to death. Always with the petty arguments and shallow fishing for compliments. Yet he had an image to keep up. That image was his key to a comfortable, safe high school experience. It was the only way to keep himself away from the bullies that had gone after him in the previous years. Well, it didn't use to be only him. His old friend Marco was bullied too. Actually, Jean as only bullied because he stuck up for the dark haired boy. Jean shuddered as the memories flooded through.

 _8 year-old Jean stood in front of a very beat-up Marco, shielding him from a very pissed off Eren._

" _What is your problem Jaeger?! Is it really necessary to pick on him?!" Jean demanded, one eye twitching in a small act of rage. A small pile of paper scraps lay, forgotten, in between the two._

" _Why are_ _ **you**_ _bothering to defend him?! He's not worth it!" Marco flinched at that, causing Jean to place a hand on his friend's shoulder._

" _Why don't you leave him alone?! Go pick on someone who actually deserves it!" Eren, pale and shocked, ran off to cry on Mikasa's shoulder. Jean turned around and kneeled down to face Marco. Marco was crying, a smaller version of his sweet smile plastered to his face. Jean awkwardly stared, unsure how to react to this._

" _T-thank you Jean. You're the best." Moments later, the dark haired boy enveloped the other in a hug…_

Jean shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Marco's smile came to mind. It never failed to make him blush and warmed up his heart. Well, let's just say his heart wasn't the only warm area effected by the mere mention of the other teen. His numerous girlfriends all assumed it was from their fake beauty, yet if they knew the truth, Jean would never be able to live it down. Being gay considered a crime at this school, and sadly the few who actually came out were not in any major social groups.

"Oh~ what's this?" Mia purred from her position on Jean's lap. Her hand slowly made its way down the front of his pants. Jean blushed heavily. He was about to speak up, but was distracted when he saw a familiar smile coming from the right. Zoe, one of Mia's rivals, was walking with… was that _**Marco**_?! Jean jerked up, throwing Mia to the ground in the process.

"Marco?! Is that you?" Jean ran over to them, his heart beating faster as he got closer. The figures paused and one had an obvious look of contempt on their face. Jean stopped short. That wasn't the Marco he knew.

"Kirstein." The dark haired teen nodded and walked off. Jean stared as he walked off, his eyes trained on the teen's muscles.

"Damn… He's back. And… he's freaking gorgeous." Jean muttered to himself, before running after his old friend. "Oi Marco! Wait up!"

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **This was chapter 1. If you can't tell some OCs will be used for storytelling purposes only. The first few reviews get a one-shot of their choice. And if you want to flame, PM me. Don't let everyone else see how much of a coward you are to not say that sort of stuff to my face.**_

 _ **~Phoenix out**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _ **Thank you all for making this transition back to you easier. I'd also like to thank my returning readers for actually bothering to stay with me~! It makes me happy to see that my ideas are appreciated and wow! Look where we were a few months ago, yet now I've authored seven stories and counting. Oh yes, this was my plan from the beginning. … Where was I going with this again? Oh, I wanted to thank my first reviewer, Guest, for the beautiful review. I can promise you that your request was processed and will be completed soon. Now, on with the story~**_

 _ **Disclaimer/Warning: I don't own SnK, nor will I ever. I would also like to throw this out there. This story is rated M for the following reasons; explicit language from time to time (thanks Jean -_-), self-harm, bullying, eventual suicide attempts, etc. Please, if this bother you, don't read. I can't deal with the anxiety knowing I offended someone. Thank you, that is all.**_

(Marco's POV)

Marco walked past Jean, not betraying anything. He had been better than he had been in a while, until he saw Jean practically sucking some cheerleader's face off. Needless to say, he had been thoroughly disgusted and it wasn't even 9 o'clock yet. And _of course_ Jean just _had_ to notice him at that moment. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He said good bye to Zoe and calmly walked past him, only pausing to acknowledge him. Marco had expected that to be the end of it. Instead, Jean had surprised him by going after the other teen. So Marco did the only thing he knew would drive the other away.

"Is there something you want? Or are you just trying to be a creeper?" The strawberry blonde stopped short.

"No, I was uh… just going to tell you how stupid you looked today." Jean stammered out, noticing his girlfriend looking at him funny. Marco tensed, figuring that this was only the beginning. Every encounter he had with Jean and his friends had followed this pattern. They would notice him, shout out an insult or two, and occasionally beat Marco into a wall, nothing out of the ordinary. As he had suspected, a few more insults were thrown out until Marco had enough.

"Thanks for the self-esteem boost Kirstein. Now if you'd please excuse me, I have a lecture to get to." Marco deadpanned, walking up the steps of Trost High. Jean snorted from behind him.

"Yeah, whatever… you emo geek." Marco didn't even look back. Why should he? It only meant he would antagonize the blonde more than he should. That was definitely something he did _not_ want to happen. It was bad enough his English teacher was worried about his situation. Marco didn't want to draw any more attention to himself than was needed. It was his little self-defense, and the only one he had managed to use every year since moving the first time. What can he say, old habits die hard. Marco continued to walk down the hallway, not paying any attention to anyone. He kept his face down and his hood over it. It seemed he would make it to class in one piece, if not for one itty bitty detail. Marco ran into Thomas Wagner and his groupies. Thomas was one of the star football players in the school and one of the reasons Marco came to school every day wishing to die.

"Oi freckles! Watch where you're going! Or do I need to remind you what happens when you mess with us?" He punched a nearby locker for emphasis. A small group of students had gathered to watch.

"Sorry…" Marco muttered, attempting to go around Thomas. Normally that would have worked, but Thomas seemed determined to get at least one hit in.

"Where do you think you're going huh? Don't tell me you seriously think I'm going to let you off the hook so easily? Where's the fun in that?" Marco sighed. So much for going one day without being physically hurt. He barely even had time to brace himself for the impact of the other's fist.

(Jean's POV)

Jean mentally cursed himself for his little slip. Okay, so little was a bit of an understatement. Every time he tried to approach Marco, he always ended up insulting him. It wasn't that he didn't like the teen, it was just that it wasn't good for his reputation for him to have a positive relationship with a freak. So therefore, every time Jean was around him, he was forced to partake in the bullying. It hurt to be honest. Seeing someone that he used to be close to suffer because of him… it stung. His heart ached, but not in a gay way. Because Jean was totally, 100% straight. No matter how he put it, Jean realized, that he had to do something about these emotions. So, he decided to confront the other. Running inside, he scanned the halls for the freckled boy. He finally found him, only to realize ow awful his timing was. There stood Thomas and the rest of the football team, calmly beating the shit out of Marco. Jean had to hold back a growl. That look on the other's bloody face… damn it. It was the same look Jean saw in both his memories and dreams. It was the look that Jean would have killed someone to prevent from ever reaching Marco's face. He didn't know why it affected him, but all he knew was that Thomas had no right to touch Marco. No one had the right to touch Marco.

"Thomas!" He barked, marching up to the ring leader.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering when you'd join in the fun." Thomas looked up from his handiwork, a bright smile on his face.

"Get the hell away from him." Jean growled, his fist clenching at his side. Thomas's eyes narrowed.

"What? Why? I thought you liked seeing him like this. Isn't that why you bully him?" Murmurs passed through the gathered students.

"Just back the hell off." Jean stared Thomas down until the other blonde backed off. Sighing, he turned to Marco. "You alright there?"

"I'm fine. Now get going before someone sees you." Marco hissed. One of his eyes had been hit so hard, it was swollen shut. Jean felt a new emotion sink in. Swirls of anxiety, worry, anger, and other unfamiliar sensations assaulted his heart.

"No you're not. Now get your ass up. I'm taking you to Nurse Petra and you can't say anything about it." Jean held out his hand and pulled Marco up. Marco tried to walk but almost fell over. Jean was by his side in an instance. "Don't exert yourself yet. Geez idiot, where's your common sense?" Marco shook his head, a painful smile pulling against his bruised lips.

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **And that was chapter two! Hope it was up to par and all that. Oh, when I say football, I mean the European football. Just clarifying.**_

 _ **~Phoenix out**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _ **Alright, this has a valid reason for being late. I was writing the rough draft one day, at my Aunt's the second and third days, was in D.C the next, and well… yesterday I felt sick. So today is the day of my update. Before I jump back into the story, I want to send a shout-out to my new friend Puggy-Robin for… I don't know actually. I just feel like calling her out. So deal with it.**_ __ _ **Anyways, here's chapter three. Enjoy~**_

 _ **Disclaimer- Bla, bla, bla… don't own crap… except the plot… you get the idea.**_

 **Jean's POV**

Jean had attempted to let Marco walk for himself, he really had. But the other male had insisted on pushing himself until he fell over, so there weren't many other options left. Hence the reason Marco was currently being cradled in his arms, bridal-style.

' _It was for the brunette's health'_ , Jean told himself. There was totally no other reason. Not because Jean's heart seemed to be shattering inside of him every time he looked at the other's bruised face, and defiantly not because that was all Jean had wanted to do from the moment Marco moved back. No, that wasn't it because Jean wasn't gay.

' _Keeping telling yourself that dude._ ' His conscience teased.

' _Shut up! I'm straight, and I'm 99.9% sure Marco is too. I don't want him like that. That's disgusting.'_ Jean shot back automatically. In middle school, Jean had always been teased about his sexuality because he never had a girlfriend. He just wasn't ready. Not to mention the fact that someone had overheard him helping his friend Armin prepare to ask out Eren. People had assumed Armin was asking Jean out, and therefore, started the rumor he was gay.

' _Right… of course you are dude… come talk when you stop mentally checking out the other football players. Face it, you're bi. Just come out of the freaking closet already.'_ His mind really hated him today, didn't it?

"Kirstein? You can put me down now." A flat tone cut into his thoughts, dragging Jean away from his mental war.

"Oh… right… s-sorry dude." Jean set Marco down, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. The strawberry continued to stare at the ground, avoiding the other's eyes, afraid of seeing scorn in them. He finally steeled his nerves, deciding that he could deal with it. Looking up, he could have sworn a brief smile crossed the emo teen's face. Jean let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Somehow, his body didn't want to treat Marco the same way he literally treated everyone else. That continued to puzzle him. One minute he felt he had the answer as to why, and the next it was gone. To be honest it pissed him off.

Jean continued to walk, and ended up completely missing the nurse's office.

"Oi… you walked right past it." Marco called. Blinking, Jean to a moment to attempt to register his location. The other teen was right. Jean let out an annoyed groan. He didn't seem to be really helping Marco all that much.

"I'm sorry man. I wasn't paying attention…" Jean was cut off by Marco.

"That's like twice today." Jean cocked his head to side, confused.

"What do you mean? Twice for what?"

"An apology from the oh-so-great Jean Kirstein. It kind of scares me, to be honest. What happened to the guy who used to tease me about every little thing? You know, the guy from this morning?" Jean stared open-mouthed. Thus far, he'd only heard simple sentences from Marco and they were never involving his first name. Not to mention the incredible guilt that coursed through his blood steam at the mention of his bullying.

"I-I… uh… was just trying…" Marco snorted, once again cutting him off.

"Spare me the bullshit excuse. Just stay away from me." With that, the brunette walked down the hallway, heading directly towards the ice hockey rink. Jean stood in place, a sense of déjà vu ringing in his ears.

 **Marco's POV**

Marco made his way out onto the ice, after changing into his uniform. Jean Kirstein sure had an awful lot of nerve, trying to screw him up mentally like that. For a moment he had almost believed that asshole actually cared. Yet Marco knew better. Years of bullying had caused him to learn every trick in the book. A few of his team mates were already warming up on the ice. Marco went to go join them, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around to face… none other than Jean Kirstein himself. Apparently everyone else had noticed him as well, considering that all movement stopped. From the corner of his eye, Marco noticed the team captain, Reiner, watching the scene through narrowed eyes. Everyone on the hockey team knew of the pain Jean had caused Marco, and they didn't like it when someone messed with one of their own.

"Marco…" Jean panted out. Apparently he had run all the way here. Marco raised an eyebrow, as if asking him to hurry it along. "I can't let you play. You just got your ass kicked, you should relax for one day." Marco glared at the blonde. Obviously he didn't understand a single thing about him. He inflicted more on himself every day. Playing hockey with a few bruises was nothing to him. Marco was just about to respond with a few choice words, until Reiner skated over.

"Everything alright over here? Do I need to remove this…" Jean was given a once-over. "Distraction from my playing field?" Jean was about to open his mouth to explain when Marco nodded. Reiner ruffled the brunette's hair. "Gotcha. You heard the man Kirstein. Get out."

"Wait, but…!" He was, again, cut off by another player shoving him out of the rink. Sighing, Marco made his way over to his team for some practice.

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Hope you enjoyed, chapter 4 is coming out soon. Oh, an update on the status of the requested one-shot, I loved the idea so much that I decided it will be the sequel to this one. You asked for a one-shot, Guest, but you get a full multi-chapter fic!**_

 _ **~Phoenix out**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ _ **Hey everybody…so sorry I've been gone. This whole week has been a mess of… I don't know anymore. Nothing like a throbbing head, sharp stomach pains, and bleeding to distract someone from their jobs. Or in my case, life. I even slacked off on my Tumblr! So I'm going to make up for lost time and try to put out as many chapters as possible before going back to hell… I-I mean school. Anyways, I think it's time I answered some of your questions in the story. Let's begin.**_

 **Jean's POV**

Walking down the hallway, Jean had a whirlwind of emotions he was trying to make sense of. The first was anger. How dare someone like Marco blow him off like… like he wasn't worth his time. The second was hurt. All he was trying to do was help and what did he get for it? He was told to back off and stop trying to help. The third was fear. Who knew what Marco thought of him now? I mean, his opinion of Jean was low enough already. The fourth and final emotion was a sense of ever-lingering guilt. Jean had done this to the other teen… no one else had ever been this successful with bullying. Jean had been the first to erase that smile, to dissolve that happy-go-lucky attitude. And it hurt. Every time they passed each other in the building, he felt another knife of guilt drive itself into his gut. They just kept piling higher and higher until Jean felt he couldn't breathe. God, he hated himself. He drove his former best friend away just for the sake of his pride. Not to mention the fact that Jean had often caught himself staring at the brunette. To clarify, Jean Kirstein, star football player of his school, had a crush on Marco Bodt, his former best friend and the kid he's bullied for years. Damn, his life hated him.

"Oi Kirstein! Get your ass over here!" Connie waved from where he and Sasha stood. They did _not_ look happy.

"Hey guys… What's up?" Jean tried to not stutter. Sasha was pretty damn scary when she wanted to be.

"Marco. Marco is what's up. What the hell did you do?!" Sasha glared even more at Jean.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! Marco won't even talk to me!" His voice rose a few octaves at the end of that. People began to stare.

"BULLSHIT! If you didn't do anything, then why is he like this?! Why does he force himself to bleed every day?! Why does he cry himself to sleep every night?! Why does he keep trying to kill himself?! AND WHY DOES HE REGRET EVER TRYING TO COME BACK TO YOU?!" Sasha and Connie turned their backs and left Jean standing in the middle of a stunned crowd. Whispers passed through the hall. Jean looked around, trying to find a sympathetic face. Scanning the crowd, he found three faces that bothered him the most.

One, was his best friend Armin. Armin was shaking his head while whispering with his boyfriend. Two, was his football captain, Eren Yeager. Yeager was talking with Armin, all the while shooting Jean the dirtiest look he could muster. Finally, Marco caught his eye. The freckled brunette had tears running down his face and was covering his mouth with both hands.

"Marco…" the named slipped out before he could stop himself. All eyes immediately turned to him. Panicking, Marco ran off. At this point, Jean could care less what everyone thought. He ran after him.

 **Marco's POV**

All he cared about now was leaving. It didn't matter how, as long as it gets him the hell out. Rounding the corner, he continued to curse every deity he had ever heard of. The more he ran, the more pressure built on the cuts lining his stomach. Red began to seep through his shirt. He didn't care at this point. He finally reached the exit. School could wait. Everything could wait. Marco made it to his car and struggled to find the right key. Swearing, he threw his keys down.

"Out of all the fucking days..." Marco slammed his head into the steering wheel. "I just want to die. I never wanted any of them to know that… especially not him!" His hands fell from his face and one of them brushed up against his knife. "At this point… my life cannot physically get any worse. Screw this. Screw this planet. Screw these people. And above all, screw love and affection. If it wasn't for my feelings for Kirstein, none of this would have happened!"

He jerked open his car door and made his way to the small cliff near the school. Cars rumbled down below on the freeway. Sitting down, Marco unsheathed the knife. The blade twinkled prettily in the sunlight. Anyone watching would assume it was a watch or necklace of sorts. Anything but the weapon that had scarred his body for the past few years. It was too innocent in the eyes of anyone else. Marco carefully removed his jacket, and took a deep breath. After all, why not make your last few living moments peaceful? Raising the blade to his wrist for the final time, Marco prepared to join his parents. One more slice and his pain and strife would be over. No one would miss him. Not his grandfather, not Connie, not Sasha, and especially not Jean. No one Marco loved would ever mourn for him. Bringing down the blade, one shout caused it to miss its mark and the beautiful blade drove itself deep into the green turf.

"MARCO! Wait, please! Don't do it!" Jean Kirstein ran up to him, the teen's normally hard expression contorted in one of horror and worry. Marco glared at the one he had once cared so much about, every trace of that affection buried deep inside. "Please Marco… don't leave…"

' _Oh really? And why not?_ ' Marco thought bitterly. ' _It's not like it'll make any difference to you._ ' Apparently his expression said it all, because Jean sat down next to him, shaking his head.

"You're wrong. It makes a world of a difference to me. I may not act like it… but… I… I still consider you to be my best friend. I know it doesn't make any sense now, but believe me when I say this. I need you around."

"Like hell you do." Marco snorted. "You need me to boost your ego and popularity. I mean nothing to you Kirstein. With me gone, you'll just move on to some other nerd. It's like you told me when I came back, I'm the most replaceable person in the universe."

"Marco Bodt." Marco almost jumped when he heard Jean growl out his name. "I swear to God, if you put yourself down in any way, shape, or form ever again, I'll personally make sure you never do ever again." Marco felt a tiny smirk pull at his lips. Oh this guy was just asking for it. Turning to face Jean, Marco uttered two words. Two words that would send both of their lives on an intertwined path for God knows how long.

"Make me."

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Can we say sexual tension? Anyways, this has been chapter four. I hope it wasn't too depressing and no one was triggered in any way whatsoever. If so, I'm so sorry, do not try this, and PM if you need a buddy. That's all for now,**_

 _ **~Phoenix out**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ _ **I'm back fools~! Jk, jk, I love you guys. Anyways, I have to thank my partner Puggy-Robin for existing and reviewing! So much love! I swear, I don't think I've ever gotten this many reviews this fast! So thanks for the wonderful people who read this! Anyways, since school literally starts tomorrow, this is my last chapter until this weekend. I'm going to update every Friday night around 1 AM or so. So with that in mind… Let's get on with it then! Chapter 5!**_

 **Jean's POV**

He sat in somewhat of a daze. Did he just hear that properly? "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me Kirstein. I didn't stutter did I?" Jean shook his head.

"I'm just trying to make sure it means what I think it means." Marco rolled his eyes.

"Take it as you will, but be warned. It will not be easy for you, no matter what." Jean smirked.

"Okay, you asked for it." He leaned forward.

"Asked for wh-…" Marco was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his. The kiss was a short one, yet it had so many emotions put into it. To Jean's surprise, Marco didn't pull away. The only reason Jean ended it, was because he needed to breathe. Pulling back, he scanned the other's face. Marco was breathing heavily and there was a light pink dusting on his face.

' _Take it as I will eh? Oh Marco, you should really watch what you say… I may not be able to control myself if you don't.'_

' _You kidding?'_ His mind taunted. ' _All you ever think about half of the time, is having him like this under you.'_ The mental image just had to follow that thought too. Of course it did. It was at times like this that Jean hated his mind. He could even feel every drop of blood that rushed down. He had just started to pray Marco wouldn't notice, when the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Do I even _want_ to know?" Blushing, Jean shook his head. "I figured." There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Marco… God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, I was only-" Jean was cut off mid-sentence.

"I understand. You weren't thinking or some other bullshit excuse. You act like your so-called friends don't screw with my emotions like this too. You know what, I'm just going to leave." He stood up. "If you see Zoe, tell her not to worry. I'll see her at work later. Have a shitty day Kirstein."

And just like that, Marco walked back out of Jean's life.

"Damn it!" Jean groaned. "How fucking stupid can I be?!" He had Marco right where he wanted him, and then let him go. The kiss they had shared had only solidified the love Jean felt for Marco. Yes, love. He was now 100% sure that this was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And now, he was pretty sure Marco never wanted to see him again.

"Hey handsome~!" Mia cooed, going over to sit on his lap. "Who were you talking to? I hope it wasn't another girl~"

"No, I was just talking to a friend. They uh… just needed to talk." Jean somehow found his voice.

"And they're leaving so soon? Strange…do you think they're going to beat up Freckles again? Because he's the only other person I saw leaving." Jean froze before realizing that Marco was in no actual danger. For a moment he actually felt like going to find all of his friends and making sure they left Marco alone for good. It was only then did he unclench his fists.

"No, they had go do something before work…" Mia smirked.

"Well maybe he actually takes care of his girlfriend, an example you could afford to follow~" She leaned closer, forcing Jean to move backwards.

"Listen Mia… I'm just not ready…" The blonde glared at him.

"You promised me that I could do whatever I wanted when we started dating." Jean bit back a snarl.

"You very well this is not what I meant." Amber bore into baby blue.

"Fine. Be that way. Consider us over. Thanks for nothing asshole." She walked off, nothing but hate in her eyes. Jean sighed. That certainly cleared up one problem. Now he only had Marco to worry about. But how was he supposed to repair years of damage in a few months?

 **Marco's POV**

Marco got into his car once again, his head tons clearer and his heart aching. Jean Kirstein had just _kissed_ him. Jean, I'm-too-popular-for-you, Kirstein had practically just made out with Marco, a nerd that he's bullied for years. Not only that, it seemed that Jean had even gotten a bit turned on because of it. Yet Marco still couldn't shake the fact that there was no way Jean meant it. He'd been screwed over like this before with his last boyfriend. In short, he was sick of people teasing him over his sexuality. Even though he was gay, it didn't mean he wasn't human. Some people just didn't understand that. Hell, even his grandfather hated him over it. It had gotten so bad at one point, that Marco believed the whole world to be cruel and unaccepting. His mind was changed one summer. Marco had been looking for a way to avoid going home when he discovered Wings of Freedom café. Upon walking in, he was greeted by a ginger who introduced herself as Petra. She was the nicest person Marco had spoken to in a long time. Petra introduced him to the rest of the staff as well. Hanji was a cashier and was… energetic to say the least. Christa was a girl about his age, and she was one of the waitresses. Marco also met Petra's husband Oluo. He was one of the café's bakers. Aside from his bragging, Oluo was a great guy. They were all so kind, something Marco didn't know humans could be. Finally, Marco was introduced to the owner/manager, Phoenix. At first, the Goth 25 year-old didn't seem to fit the bright image of the café at all. However, the moment she smiled, a bright light seemed to envelope the place. Marco was pleasantly surprised at this and soon found he had an awful lot in common with her and the staff. The teen spent pretty much all summer there, and was eventually offered a job there. His team there was the closest thing he had to a family. The café was his whole life; everyone he knew, he met through either Hanji, Petra, or Phoenix. Even his favourite teacher went to Wings of Freedom. Mr. Ackerman was the French teacher at the high school. He also just so happened to be Phoenix's boyfriend. So that meant everything Marco did at school was reported back to Phoenix and the others. They knew perfectly well how Marco felt at the end of every day, and tried their hardest to cheer him up. Not to mention that his best friend Zoe was Phoenix's little sister. In other words, the café was his life. Now, when Marco felt the worst he'd been in months, the only place he could think to go was there. The last time the bullying had gotten this bad, Phoenix had given him advice. He was told to ignore them all, including Jean. Of course when Marco had protested that, Phoenix had forced him to own up to his crush on the French teen. He figured this was no different and planned to, once again, get advice from his boss. Marco gradually felt some of his earlier panic fade and pulled up to the café. Marco took a deep breath and pushed open the door. A blast of air hit him along with the smell of melting chocolate and fresh coffee. He glanced around, only seeing Phoenix behind the counter. She was looking over a pile of papers and looked absolutely exhausted. She looked up, noticing Marco at last.

"Oi… aren't you supposed to be in school? Or did you lie to me about being busy 'til four?"

"I didn't… I just need to talk to you about something." Phoenix took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face.

"Sure Freckles, what's up?"

"Jean… kissed me today." Dead silence followed for a moment. Marco bit his lip, he could sense the questions forming.

"Did you kiss back? Ask why? Anything other than run?" Pale green eyes never left him.

"Yes, almost, and I yelled at him… I swear he was only messing with me. He even tried to apologize." A thoughtful expression crossed Phoenix's face.

"How do you know though? Try talking to him. Who knows, maybe he'll drop by today." With that said, she walked back to the kitchen. "As long as you're here, why not get a head start on Zoe?"

 **XXX Time Skip XXX**

 **Jean's POV**

Jean practically ran out of his last class, slamming into Zoe in his attempt to get out.

"Hey! What the hell?!" The girl yelled, glaring at Jean.

"Sorry, God." Jean almost walked away until he realized Zoe hadn't moved. She remained standing by a row of lockers. "Are you waiting for Marco?"

"Yeah, not like you would care. I mean, you only use him to inflate your ego." Zoe spat, her eyes dark.

"Well he left early and wouldn't tell me where he was going." Jean had to stop himself from letting his worry seep into his voice.

"Why would he? What have you ever done for him, horse-face?" Okay, that one hurt. Jean growled and turned to glare at the girl.

"I saved his life today. You do know he tried to kill himself today, right?!" Almost everyone in the hallway turned to face them. Jean shifted uncomfortably, sweating under the stares of his fellow classmates. Meanwhile, Zoe had a look of horror plastered to her face.

"You're joking right? Please tell me you are…" Jean shook his head. All of the colour drained from Zoe's face and she grabbed Jean's arm, dragging him outside of the school.

"What the hell?!" Jean yelled, not caring who heard.

"We have to go see him. I know where he is but you… you talked him out of it? That means you must mean a lot to him and must care about him as well…I think our 'family' would appreciate your side of the story." Zoe began to run down the same path Jean had seen her use just this morning. It was hard to believe that so much had happened since then. If someone had told him then that he would be trying to save the same guy he loved, he would have told them to see a doctor. Yet now… here he was. "Oi, you coming?" Zoe yelled after him. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Jean nodded and ran after her.

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Alright, this was chapter 5. Expect chapter 6 this Friday. Thank you for reading, love you all.**_

 _ **~Phoenix out**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ _ **Hey, looks like this year I can actually keep my promises! New year, new me~! Anyways, I hope you want fluff~! (Cause that's what I wrote in PE… don't tell my health teacher.) On with my story, loves!**_

 **Jean's POV**

He and Zoe had been walking for about twenty minutes now, through a part of town that was unfamiliar to him. The roads were clogged with rush hour traffic and swarms of people made navigation near impossible.

"How much longer until we reach where ever the hell you're taking me?" Jean growled. Zoe whipped her head around and shot him a death glare.

"Maybe if you didn't ask, you'd know!" Jean rolled his eyes and bit back a sharp retort, reminding himself that this was for Marco. If he put up with Zoe, maybe Marco wouldn't shove him away again.

' _I know I need to be civil… she's making it hard though.'_

' _Oh? You're one to talk there, Mr. Smartass.'_ Damn his mind hated him. A couple more minutes must have passed during his mental argument, because when he looked up, Zoe was staring at him.

"You still alive there?" She had finally stopped as well, he noted.

"Yeah… why'd you stop?" All that earned him was an eye roll.

"We're here idiot. Why else would I stop? You seemed in a hurry, so I took a short cut." Jean blinked and scanned the area. They stood in front of a café Jean had walked past multiple times, yet never actually went in.

"So… you and Marco hang out in a café? Of all the places here, you choose this place? Do you know how weird that is?" Zoe snorted.

"Oh please, like you and your friends are any better. Besides, this is my sister's place. We work here." Jean started to glare but it dissolved.

"Oh… but still, what my friends and I do is none of your business. No matter what you say, I'm only here for Marco." Zoe nodded.

"Be sure you don't fuck this up Kirstein. If he hates you even more, you're dead." With that said, the door was pulled open and cried out; "OI! Anyone working?" A sweet face popped out from around the corner of where Jean assumed the kitchen was.

"Zoe~! You're… oh. You… uh… brought Kirstein with you…" Marco's smile fell and his face darkened. Jean was stunned. This was the first time he'd seen that beautiful smile in years. And to think everyone here got to see it every damn day… it just wasn't fair.

"Yes, I did bring Jean with me. He's told me some very interesting things. Apparently, you tried to kill yourself again? What's that about?" All of the colour drained out of the brunette's face and all sound seemed to stop.

"I-I… have no idea what you're talking about." Zoe glared.

"Yes you do."

"No"

"YES!" Jean had heard enough. He surged forward, grabbed Marco's wrists, pulling him to the blonde's chest. Grabbing the other's sleeves, he yanked them back, revealing lines upon lines of slits. They ran up his arms and made the pale skin look as if a single breath would cause blood to spill out. Zoe's eyes widened.

"Marco… why didn't you tell me? I mean… I knew it was bad, just not… _this_ bad." Her voice quivered and she ran off into the kitchen with tears in her eyes. Marco remained in Jean's arms and glared at the amber eyed teen.

"Why?! Why are you doing this?" Marco's voice broke. "W-what… what do you want from me?" He finally whispered. Jean could have sworn his heart broke every time he saw the other like this. The only thing he could to think to say would probably hurt Marco even more, but it was all he could do. Pulling Marco into his chest, he leaned down and whispered in his ear;

"You mean besides you?" He paused to let out a forced chuckle. "I want to see that bright smile where it belongs, every day." A small sob came from the teen in his arms. "Wait, no. Don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt you damn it!" Marco shook his head.

"I-I know… I'm fine…" Jean sighed and ran a hand through the brunette's hair.

"No you aren't. Don't you fucking lie to me." A cough interrupted them.

"Marco Bodt! You have five minutes to explain why Zoe is crying!" Phoenix stood nearby, her hands plastered to her hips.

"P-phoenix…" A tear-stained Marco pulled away from Jean. "It… I just..." More tears spilled out. "I couldn't take it!" He buried his head into Jean's chest again.

"Marco, honey… please, don't do this. We need you." His boss offered a smile to Jean. "So you must be the cute guy he kept talking about… that always bullied him." The smile dropped. "You know this is your fault too, right?" Jean swallowed.

"I know… I didn't mean for it to get this bad. I… I didn't know how to deal with my emotions… I know that's not an excuse. I fully intend to fix this." His arms tightened around Marco.

"I swear to God if you don't… let's just say my boyfriend is not fond of people hurting our adopted children." Jean nodded.

"I understand. I'm going to take him home-"

"No!" Phoenix shook her head and practically screamed. "Take him with you, leave him here, I don't care. Just don't let his grandfather find him!" Jean opened his mouth for a second before shutting it and nodding.

"Understood." Then he leaned down to Marco. "Hey… I'm going to take you to my place. You okay with that?" There was a small nod. "Alright. Tell your boss good bye."

"Phoenix… s-sorry…" Marco hugged her.

"It's alright baby. Come on back when you're feeling better." With a final smile from Phoenix, Jean guided Marco outside.

"Oi, you okay with walking?" Marco shrugged.

"… We could always take my car…"

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **This has been chapter 6. Tune in next time for chapter 7 and even more fluff!**_

 _ **~Phoenix out**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ _ **Hello again everybody! I just want to say, the amount of review I've gotten really surprised me. It's nice to know you guys like my stuff. Believe it or not, most of my emotions are shoved into these stories. You guys… mean an awful lot to me. I just wanted to say thank you, and what better way to do that then with a new chapter? Yup, you read that right. This is chapter 7.**_

 **Marco's POV**

Never in a million years had Marco even considered anyone finding out about his condition. He figured that he could continue to cut as long as he needed to and never once bother anyone. Then the one person who made him start in the first place, ironically made him stop. The turn of events seemed almost too good to be true, as if the moment Marco shut his eyes, it would all disappear. Yet no matter how many times he shut his eyes, Jean was still there and was still driving him to an unknown location. If Marco had his way, Jean would most definitely not be driving and would not still be there with him. However, the blonde had declared him too shaken up to drive and insisted on not leaving his side until he was, quote on quote, "healed".

"Oi, you still mad at me?" Jean had taken a moment to glance over at the brunette. Marco blinked. Jean thought he was mad? Well, he was a bit upset but not mad. That would be stupid. Nothing bad had happened.

"No." The strawberry blonde next to him relaxed.

"I'm glad. I thought you were going to ignore me the whole time." Marco shook his head. The conversation fell back into an awkward silence. Muffled lyrics came from the radio. Marco stared out the window, only focusing on waiting for a good song. The first few bars of a familiar song began. Marco jolted up and turned it up a bit. The first verse started to play and Marco began to sing along.

"I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but it's home to me and I walk alone. I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone." Jean looked over at him.

"You like Green Day too?" Marco nodded enthusiastically. "Why this song? Marco, if you feel alone, you should come find me."

"I actually started listening to this when my parents died. It was my mother's favourite song. It only just recently became something I could relate to." Marco responded, effectively dodging Jean's earlier statement. Or so he thought.

"That answers my question, but it doesn't change what I said. From now on, I always want you to tell me when you feel anything but happy. Got it?" Marco froze. There was a possessive note in Jean's voice and it made his face burn.

"Y-yeah…" Satisfied that the brunette was telling the truth, Jean smiled.

"Hey, I just want you to be okay. Just like old times, right?" Marco nodded, his expression blank. The two gradually sunk back into silence for the second time. The song long forgotten, Marco focused his attention on a group of protesters on the side of the road. All of them carried signs about how being gay was wrong and other shit. Normally Marco would have ignored them, but today he couldn't help but to notice two figures nearby. A blonde and a brunette were making out in front of the protesters. People had stopped to actually applaud the two for their actions. When the kiss was finally broken, the two pulled away to face the crowd. Armin and Eren both smiled at the onlookers and walked off. Seeing that made Marco smile. Maybe love wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe it wasn't something to be ashamed of.

 **Jean's POV**

Watching Marco's reaction to the display just now, caused Jean to let a small smile slip out. What those two had done, was basically flipping of the protesters. Aside from that, Jean made a mental note to text Armin about it later. Jean turned back to face the road. They had been driving for about thirty minutes now and Jean was positive this was the most awkward experience of his entire life. Thankfully, his house was just around the block. Sure enough, they pulled into the driveway a moment later.

"You ready Marco?" Jean asked, unbuckling his own seatbelt before turning to the other teen. A pause followed before Marco finally spoke up.

"As I'll ever be." The freckled teen got out of the car and scanned the area. Jean followed him and grabbed his hand.

"That's the spirit! C'mon, I have a feeling mom's going to want to meet you." Jean pulled Marco inside and called out; "Mom? I uh… can we talk?" A sweet voice called back.

"In the kitchen, come in here and then we'll talk."

"Let's go Freckles." Jean pulled the other closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I promise no one here bites." The two walked into the kitchen, only to be greeted by a woman covered in flour.

"Jean! You're home!" She went over to hug her son and noticed the person with him. "And you brought…" She trailed off, unsure what to call the newcomer.

"He's an old friend mom. You remember Marco right?" Mrs. Kirstein squealed.

"You brought your crush home with you! I knew you'd do it someday!" Jean blushed heavily.

"Mom! I hadn't told him yet… besides, he's only a friend." Marco just stood there, his eyes widening when he heard the word crush. It was at that moment Jean remembered Marco was still under his arm, jerking it away and opening his mouth to apologize. Marco had already waved him off and turned to Jean's mother.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Kirstein… I trust you've been well?" It was only then did Mrs. Kirstein understand.

"Oh Jean, you meant your old friend Marco… Oh my god, how have you been dear?" She ran over and pressed Marco to her in a tight embrace.

"I've uh…" Jean interrupted.

"He's recovering." Mrs. Kirstein glared at her son.

"And you wonder why he was hurt in the first place. Could you really have not kept him with you for the past few years since he moved back? You had to act like a preschooler with their first crush?" Marco blinked owlishly.

"Kirstein, you mean that all this was because you couldn't handle your emotions?" Jean nodded slowly.

"If I had told you, would you have believed me?" Marco shook his head.

"Probably not." Jean nodded.

"There you go then. Had I explained, you would have blown me off. I didn't mean for it to go that far though. Sorry…" Marco rolled his eyes.

"What did I tell you about the sorry thing? Stop it. It isn't you." Mrs. Kirstein smiled.

"Awww, you two are still too cute together!" Marco blushed heavily, while Jean simply groaned.

"Not this again. C'mon Marco, let's get out of here before she forces you to listen to more sentimental crap." Marco cracked a smile and nodded.

"Whatever you say, horseface." Jean glared at him.

"You still remember that nickname? I'm actually kind of hurt now. I still look like a horse?" Marco shook his head quickly.

"No, you never did. I was just kidding." Jean smirked at him.

"You'd better be. 'Cause you're stuck with me." The two continued their banter until they reached Jean's room. The moment Marco walked in, he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Ever heard of cleaning?" Jean groaned, flopping down on the messy bed.

"Give me a break, I wasn't expecting company." Marco smiled.

"Fine then, new subject. How long have you had a crush on me for?" Jean could have sworn there was a hint of amusement swimming in the other's brown eyes.

"God, I don't know Marco… since we were kids I guess… either that or when you moved back. Fuck, you were just… perfect." Marco blushed at the last compliment. Jean noted that, and decided to continue. "Hell, you still are. I just can't stay mad or upset with you. So for that I say, fuck you." Marco was bright red at the end of that.

"I-I uh… thanks? I think?" Jean smirked.

"What's wrong? I think there's something on your face." Marco glared at the French teen.

"Fuck you."

"I think it's the other way around there Marco." Marco blushed even brighter red.

"W-well what if I don't want it?" Jean's teasing attitude dropped and he stared Marco in the eyes.

"That's okay. You don't have to like me in that way at all. We don't even need to be friends." His tone was serious and there was no hint of anything else. "I just need to make sure you're okay and then you can ignore me all you'd like." Marco suddenly spoke up.

"No! I-I…" He stared down helplessly. Jean raised a hand and ran it through Marco's hair.

"Hey… if this is too much, I can take you to Armin's. Just say what you need to."

"Jean, I…. Every day, I woke up and asked myself why the one person I ever loved abused me. I always wondered what you were thinking. Now I know… and… all I want now is you…" Jean smirked.

"Well you have me. And I hate to say this freckles, but I'm not leaving." He leaned forward.

"Is that so?" Marco asked innocently.

"Yeah. And I intend to make sure you never want to leave. Is that okay?" Jean whispered, almost kissing him.

"Y-yeah…" Jean smirked again, this time pressing his lips against Marcos.

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **The fluff is real!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ _ **Yeah, yeah, I know I'm late. Deal with it. To be fair, I updated early last time. And I added extra fluff. So…yeah. I think I earned a bit of a break. Not that I hate writing, it's just my insomnia. I haven't slept in a bit. So… uh… sorry if this chapter turns out bad. Still love you guys~**_

 **Marco's POV**

The kiss didn't last long before he pulled away for air. Jean sat back, smirking.

"How was that? Does that cement what I told you?" Marco blushed.

"Shut up Kirstein!" Jean rolled his eyes and pulled Marco onto his lap.

"Oi, I thought we were past that." Marco let out a squeak from where he sat.

"What the hell?! Let go!" Jean let out a growl and wrapped his arms tighter around the brunette.

"Nice try. I'm not letting you go. Not again." He rested his head on Marco's shoulder. The moment he did, Marco leaned back into him, somewhat nuzzling him. "What was that for? What's up?"

"I didn't do anything. And I'd kind of like to be able to breathe, is all." Jean sighed and loosened his grip.

"Better?" Marco nodded.

"So…what exactly are we going to do? Did you seriously bring me here just to try to suffocate me?" There was a hint of amusement in the brunette's voice. Jean had to resist chuckling.

"No, I brought you here to a) make sure you weren't going to die, b) confess, and c) try to repair all the damage I've done to our friendship. Of course, if you'd rather be somewhere else…" Marco raised a hand to shush him.

"Whatever you had planned works for me. I was just asking. Calm down." Jean nodded.

"Alright… okay… I understand." Both of them sat in awkward silence, until a notification tone came from Jean's laptop.

"Shit… I uh… should probably check that." Marco cocked his head sideways, questioningly.

"What was that?" Jean had already gotten up and was entering his login information by the time he finally got around to answering.

"It means Jaeger and the others have already started. I'm going to be in for it tonight…" Before Marco could ask more questions, Jean had logged into a popular roleplaying game.

"You and your friends play Skyrim in your spare time?" Jean nodded and shot a glare over his shoulder.

"If you're going to call me a geek or a nerd, get it over with now." Marco smiled and shook his head from where he sat.

"No, no. I think that's really cool. Connie and I used to play together before he and Sasha started dating." Jean paused for a moment.

"You did? What was your character's race? What level were you? How many dragons have you killed?" Marco blinked in surprise at the sudden barrage of questions.

"I… uh… Imperial, I think. I was at level 80 before Reiner made me quit. And dragons… Connie did that for me. I was more of the diplomat." Jean nodded.

"That's cool. And Reiner made you quit? I guess you didn't have time for that with hockey and uh… getting pushed around by me." Jean's final words were spoken quieter than the others. "Sorry about that again…" Marco got up and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

"It's fine. I'm fine, I'm still here. There's no need to apologize. You've already made it up to me by being here now." Jean looked up at the brunette the best he could.

"You mean it? You're not just trying to make it seem that way by lying to me, are you?" Marco smiled.

"What do you think?" He leaned down to kiss the blonde again. Their lips met and they lost touch with the world around them. A Skype call came in on the computer and Jean instinctively pressed accept, without moving away from Marco. In fact, he only pulled the brunette closer.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" A familiar voice came through the mic. "OI ARMIN, ARE YOU SEEING THIS?" Jean let out a groan and pulled away.

"It would be Jaeger who called…" He muttered. "It couldn't have been Ymir, or Annie. No, no. It had to be Jaeger." Marco was frozen, his face an extremely bright shade of red. Jean rolled his eyes and pulled Marco back onto his lap. "Might as well be honest. No use denying it, now that he's seen." He muttered, just before a small blonde appeared on screen.

"Jean… Is that who I think that is?" Armin questioned, his blue eyes unusually dark. A quick nod from the afore mentioned teen, caused that to b quickly remedied. "So I take it you finally had enough guts to confess?" Another nod. "Good. I was afraid this cycle would have continued for pretty much the rest of your lives." Jean let out a strangled sound of protest.

"You had such little faith in me?! I'm very hurt, Arlet. I thought you knew me better than that." Armin rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it was only a theory. Who's to say he wouldn't have approached you?" Jean's mood sunk and his grip tightened around Marco again. Marco leaned back and whispered something in to his ear. Armin narrowed his eyes and glanced from person to person. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Marco would have been dead today if I hadn't found him. I'd prefer that we not mention anything that could remind him of that." Eren snickered in the background, spiking Jean's anger level. "Oi Jaeger, something funny?"

"Never thought I'd see the day when you defended someone else." Eren smirked, his face appearing next to Armin's. "It's actually amusing when you think about it." Jean growled.

"How would you feel if you found out Armin was going to kill himself?" The two males paled, while Marco tried to figure out where this was going to go. "You'd be pretty distraught, right? Well, imagine how I felt today. He almost succeeded. Had I not followed, he'd be dead. Just like that, I'd lose the one thing I need the most. So fuck you. Don't even joke about that." Dead silence followed. "In conclusion, I'm not playing tonight. You bitches can survive one night without me." Jean shut down the computer a moment later, before the other two had a chance to respond.

"Jean… Was that really necessary?" Marco chose his words carefully, to not anger the teen.

"100%. Now, you up for a movie?"

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **For those of you who wanted to see Armin, there he is. Sorry it's so short, but the good stuff needs to have something before it. R &R, see you all next chapter.**_

 _ **~Phoenix out**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_ _ **Hey guys… It's Phoenix. I'm so sorry about how late this is. I just… there been a lot going on lately. You guys have probably figured out that I'm depressed.**_

 _ **Every character I've ever worked with: YOU DON'T SAY?!**_

 _ **Phoenix: Shut up, I'm trying to do something here! WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT! *calms down* Sorry. Got a bit carried away there. Anyways, so I went to a doctor about it and I'm going to be meeting with someone to help. I promise that this won't interfere much with my writing. Just remember that I love you guys, and I'll be here as long as I can.**_

 _ **Let's continue.**_

 **Jean's POV**

The movie droned on and on.

'Never again…' His brained screamed. Jean knew Marco had been a sucker for romantic movies when they were younger, but damn! This was a bit too far.

"Aww! Wasn't that sweet?" The brunette turned towards Jean expectantly. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever." Marco pouted. "No, no, no. Don't look at me like that!" Jena pulled Marco against his chest.

"You don't like _The Princess Bride_?" Jean blinked.

"This movie has a name? I uh… wasn't paying attention. At all." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Marco sighed.

"What were you doing for the past hour then?" Jean smirked.

"Why watch a movie when you've got someone a hell of a lot more interesting right in front of you?" A light blush spread across Marco's face.

"Shut up and watch the movie." Jean faked a sigh.

"You wound me, love." He leaned back, clutching his heart dramatically. Marco lightly slapped him.

"Snap out of it." Jean didn't move. "Oi, I'll leave if necessary."

"Don't you dare." Jean sat up and forced Marco to look at him. "I don't want you dying."

"But-" Marco tried, but was interrupted.

"We've been over this. I'm going to be here until I'm absolutely positive you won't leave. I told you before, but I'll say it again. I need you." Marco nodded slowly.

"I understand Jean… I was only joking. P-please… calm down." Jean's eyes widened.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Marco shook his head.

"It's fine." Jean stared at him.

"No, it's not. Don't you dare fuckin' lie to me. If I ever do that to you, don't be afraid to walk out." Marco stayed silent. Jean felt guilt stab at his heart.

'Great idiot, you really did it this time. You just got him back and this is how you act?! Like a douchebag?! Way to screw up!'

'Shut up! I didn't mean to!' Jean continued to cuss himself out until Marco finally spoke up.

"Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop mentally beating yourself up." Marco looked up at him. "It makes you weak." Jean smiled.

"Sorry. You okay?" Marco shrugged. "Then get over here." The brunette did as he was told. His movements seemed to lack energy. Jean sighed. "How long has it been since you slept last?" Another shrug. "Damn it Marco, you need to take care of yourself." Marco sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It's just really hard." His voice was laced with exhaustion and defeat.

"Marco… lay down. You need to sleep. I promise I won't leave." Marco yawned and nodded. Jean sighed. God damn, this was going to be harder than he thought.

 **Marco's POV**

Darkness swarmed his vision and he finally fell asleep. Memories flickered just out of his grasp, all of them painful reminders of his past. His mother and father's deaths, the following funerals, his forced move, his grandfather's abuse, rape… Why did he stay?

 _Why did I stay?_

The thought continued to resonate through his mind. How long had it been since he had felt okay?

 _Why didn't I get help?_

All of the pain he'd ever lived through… it all came back to torment him one. Last. Time.

One was clearer than the rest.

 _He had just gone back to school for the first time since moving back. Jean hadn't recognized him. No one had. On his way back home, he had run into a group of thugs. They, being the cruel humans they are, took advantage of him. When he got home, his grandfather beat him. It somehow got out to the school because, that was all he heard about the next day. Jean had been the first one even approach him about it, calling him a slut. That was the day of the first cut._

Marco continued to relive all of his worst moments before he woke up screaming.

"Marco! Are you okay?!" Jean wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"G-go away…" Marco was in tears.

"Not a chance. You aren't thinking clearly. What happened?"

"E-everything… all over again." Marco let out a heart-wrenching sob. Jean started stroking his hair.

"Calm down. I'm here, you're okay." Marco stared up at him.

"You were there… and…I… just…" Jean pressed him against his chest.

"Marco. Please… calm down. It won't ever happen again. I swear."

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Okay, that's chapter 9. Love you all and see you for chapter 10!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_ _ **Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeee. I'm back and better than ever! Okay, not really but you get the point. I'm just really pumped right now. I had garlic bread, watched Shane Dawson try to cook… it has been a fun evening. And what better way to express it, than with yaoi?**_

 _ **Jean: Really?**_

 _ **Me: Oi idiot, don't blame me. You're the one with the boyfriend. T-T I'm so lonely. Anyways, let's continue, oui?**_

 **Jean's POV**

Jean lay there, his mind whirling with thoughts.

 _Why did I ever try to make him miserable?_

 _Why did he let me?_

 _Why did he stay?_

 _Why would he try to deal with it?_

 _What was he thinking?_

Looking over at the now-sleeping brunette, Jean felt his heart twisting and shattering inside his chest. One question rose above the others. It tormented him and made it impossible for him to think of anything else.

 _Why does he trust me?_

The blonde growled and dug his nails into his head. He wasn't supposed to be focusing on his problems. This was about repairing Marco. But why did he feel so confused?

All these years, he had fantasized about having Marco with him, but none of the fantasies were quite like this. Never before had he considered how much reconstruction had to be put into this. If he could go back and change how he'd acted, he sure as hell would. Marco didn't deserve to suffer like this. No one did.

"Jean? Can I talk to you?" Jean jolted up, but was careful to not disturb the sleeping teen next to him.

"Mom? Yeah, what's up?" Mrs. Kirstein sat down on the foot of the bed, smiling softly.

"I want to know why you brought him here. Don't bother lying, because I'm not mad. Just… curious as to why you spoke up now of all times."

"I… I saw him trying to kill himself and I just… snapped. There is no way in hell I'm ever going to let anything hurt him." He accented his sentence with a growl and pulled Marco onto his chest. His mother blinked, her eyes wide.

"I… I see. That's okay with me, just… if it becomes anything other than friendship, make sure his grandfather is okay with it." Jean nodded.

"Thanks mom. Your support means a lot to me." She smiled and stood up.

"What kind of mother would I be if I didn't support you? Oh, and I like the effect he has on you." She winked before opening the door. "I approve." Jean rolled his eyes.

"And I'm going to stop you there. Thank you and good bye." His mother walked out, laughing as she went.

"Mothers…" Jean groaned. Marco shifted, letting out a small whimper in his sleep. Jean was automatically shifted to allow him a better pillow. He stroked the brunette's hair affectionately. Marco was the most beautiful thing he'd had with him in a long while.

"J-jean? W-wha-?" Marco mumbled sleepily. Jean smiled.

"What's up? I thought you were sleeping." Marco shifted so he could sit up.

"I was… until you woke me up." Jean's amber eyes widened.

"Oh shit, sorry." Marco smiled.

"No, it's okay. Really, I would have woken up anyways." Jean stared at him. Amber bored into brown, and the two seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Fine, whatever. I'll take that excuse this time. Next time, let me freaking apologize! Deal?" Marco rolled his eyes, but still smiled.

"Deal." Jean pulled Marco back under his arm.

"You do realize you're stuck with me now?" Marco blinked.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Jean froze. Hearing that from the one person he cared about most… it was addicting.

"Damn it Marco…" He groaned, pressing his hand to his forehead. "Stop making me fucking love you." Marco smiled innocently and nuzzled Jean in response.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jean growled at Marco, grabbing his wrists and pinning him underneath.

"Maybe this will give you a hint as to what you do to me." Leaning down, Jean pressed his lips harshly onto the other's. Marco's eyes shut and he let out a small moan. Jean pulled away a moment later. "You like that Freckles?"

"W-wow…" Marco panted heavily and his eyes were somewhat clouded. "What was that for?"

"Do I really have to spell it out? I. Fucking. Love. Yo-" Jean was interrupted by Marco reaching up and pulling him back into a kiss.

"I get it. I just wanted to make sure." Marco whispered. Jean smirked and planted a kiss on his neck.

"Well I'm damn sure that I'll be here as long you need me." Marco squeaked and blushed.

"I-I… well… I love you so that'll be a long time…"

"It had better be, because either way, I'm not leaving."

"I would expect nothing less."

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Yup… uh… that happened. Before you guys go to leave reviews about how my fluff sucks, I'd like to mention that I'm not used to it yet. Love you all, and… uh… see you next chapter?**_

 _ **Phoenix out~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ _ **Hey there… so tonight is my school's homecoming dance. I know, you all must think it's a big deal and all, but obviously I didn't go. I really hate social gatherings… and I had a panic attack yesterday so I really don't feel like tempting fate. So here I am, writing for you guys.**_ __ _ **I hope you like it~**_

 **Marco's POV**

Jean was probably the best and worst thing that Marco had ever experienced, respectively. He had been the cause of all of his suffering and was now attempting to put him back together again. Jean wasn't all talk; he did act on somethings he said, but it now became hard to trust him. Marco knew it was stupid to doubt him, but there was a pulsing fear that never ceased pounding in his chest.

"Jean… what are we going to do tomorrow?" Jean paused and tilted the brunette's head up.

"Why are you worrying? School will be fine. I'm going to drive you there, we're going to go about our daily lives, and then I'm going to take you to visit a doctor. Nothing out of the ordinary will occur. Well, aside from the fact that you will be untouchable from now on. If anyone does hurt you, they'll have a little talk with me after school." Marco sighed. So in other words, nothing was going to change.

"So you're ashamed of me. Still? Hasn't tonight changed anything?" Jean blinked while the brunette stood up. "Thank you for your help, but I think I'll take my chances. I'd rather be killed than be in a relationship of any kind with someone who's ashamed to even be seen with me."

"Wait Marco!" Jean leapt up, grabbing at the other's arm. "Don't tell me you're leaving. Not after all this. I love you; we can work this out!" Marco shrugged off the blonde's hand and turned to face him, his chocolate brown eyes wide and filled with mixed emotions.

"I'm sorry Jean. I love you, and always will, but I can't live with pretending there's nothing going on. I'll always be yours, and I'll come back when you've decided to face the music." Jean opened his mouth to interrupt, but Marco was already gone. He walked down the stairs and ran into Mrs. Kirstein.

"Marco? Leaving already?" She seemed genuinely shocked and her eyes betrayed it.

"I'm afraid so ma'am. It's late and my grandfather is probably worried about me." Marco was never one for lying, but at the times it spilled out, it was smooth and perfectly believable. Although, in this case, it wasn't all that far from the truth. It was almost ten o'clock at night, and his grandfather did worry when he wasn't home by five. Damn he was in for it when he got home.

"Oh… alright. Feel free to stop by anytime!" She called after him. Marco smiled sweetly.

"Noted, thank you." Walking out of the house, Marco hurriedly dialed his grandfather's number.

"Where the fuck are you?! You were supposed to be home five. Fucking. Hours. Ago." Marco flinched at the amount of anger in his voice.

"Y-yeah… I know… sorry…" His grandfather snorted.

"Your ass is getting beat the moment you walk through this door. You'd better not have been with another faggot." Marco flinched. His grandfather's words hit way to close to home for his liking.

"No sir, I wasn't."

"Uh huh, that's a load of bullshit." Marco swallowed back a sob. "Get your ass home. We'll talk when you get back."

After walking a few blocks, Marco made his way on to his front porch. Bracing himself, Marco opened the door, only to have his lip split open by a hard slap to the face.

"You son of a bitch. I told you to be back by five every day. Was there some sort of change of plan I wasn't aware of?"

"N-no sir…" Marco stuttered out, only to be hit again, the impact brining him to his knees.

"Shut you trap. You're lucky I even offered to take you in. You'd be dead right now if not for me, and this is how you repay me?!" Marco let out a small groan, resulting in a swift kick to be placed to his gut. A yelp echoed through the house, and rung in the air even after it faded. Several more soon followed, until his grandfather finally stopped. "Go clean yourself up faggot. And this better not happen again." Marco nodded and stumbled up the stairs, into his room. Marco's room was dark, and most of the furniture was blood stained. A few pieces of broken glass lay on a table, with pools of blood forming around them. The air smelled of blood and tears. Marco breathed it in, and collapsed on the bed, sobbing wretchedly. Home sweet home…

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **And thus the reason I'm not allowed to ever express emotions. I end up being extremely depressing. I'm so sorry guys… I understand if you stop reading here.**_

 _ **Phoenix out~**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_ _ **Hey guys, sorry this update is a little late, I've been having a few problems with my ex and his best friend. I'm sorry though, that's no reason for me to neglect my favourite people on the planet, is it? No, of course not. That's why today is update day!**_ __

 **Jean's POV**

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He snarled, punching the wall. He fucked up again and now lost Marco for God knows how long. Why was he such a screw up?! All he seemed to be able to do was hurt anyone he ever cared about.

"Jean, calm down. You had no idea he'd just walk out, none of us did." Armin soothed from the on-going Skype call.

"I can't Armin, I think I've lost him for good this time!" The strawberry blonde had small tear trails going down his face. Armin was the only one of his friends who had ever seen him like that. Armin had sort of been like Marco's replacement, but they had soon realized that wasn't working. Now, almost seven years later, they were best friends and provided the other with advice. Jean helped Armin with his sport and Armin helped Jean with his crushes.

"Jean, you haven't lost him. Calm down. What were his exact words?" Jean flinched at the other blonde's business-like tone, but nodded.

"He said that he couldn't be with someone who couldn't be honest about their relationship." Armin froze.

"You mean to tell me that you were going to _hide_ your relationship with him, and still ignore him during the day?" Jean swallowed hard. Armin did not seem to be on his side.

"Well when you put it like that…"

"Oh _now_ you understand. I'm starting to sympathize with Marco now. You really are clueless." Glaring at Armin, Jean sighed.

"Thanks so much for your help. If that's all you're going to do, please escort yourself to the log out button." Armin rolled his eyes.

"Obviously I intend to help you. First things first, are you positive you want this? Because the entire school has to know. _I_ need to know if you're being serious."

"Does it look like I don't fucking mean it?" Jean's tear-stained face stared directly into the camera. "Would I be driving myself insane trying figure out how to fix this if I didn't?!"

"Fair enough. Are you ready to lose every piece of social status you ever had? Simply because you're gay?" Jean hesitated. "This has to be a yes. Remember, this isn't about them, it's about you and him."

"Yeah. Let's do this." Armin pulled out a piece of paper.

"Okay. Number one, make it official. Go over to see him and his family. Be really sweet about it and whatever. Just do whatever you think will work. If that does work, the second step is to be open about it at school. It's literally that simple." Armin finished, eyeing Jean's reactions.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"I don't know. Let's just stick with that working. Okay?" Jean nodded.

"I understand. Thanks Armin. Bye." Leaning over to turn off his computer, Jean couldn't help but smile slightly. He was going to fix this no matter what it took.

 **Marco's POV**

Marco eventually pulled himself off of his bed. Blood caked his face and pillow. Sitting up, he winced at the loud noises coming from downstairs. It seemed his grandfather had found their dog sleeping in the wrong spot again.

"Poor Duke…"He murmured, before checking his phone.

 _123 missed messages from Phoenix._

 _89 missed calls from Zoe._

 _777 missed messages from Jean._

Well that was weird, when had he given Jean his number? Struggling to recall any mention of it, Marco opened the messages. Most of them had the same message; I'm sorry, call me when you get a chance, don't be too mad at me, etc. However, a few in particular stuck out from the rest.

 _I understand why you left. To be honest, I don't blame you one bit._

 _I swear I'll fix this. I'm not losing you again._

 _Don't you dare do anything stupid because of this._

Eventually the messages all blurred together and tears dropped onto the floor, cutting through the blood.

"Stop… stop caring…. Please… I don't want you hurt…." He whispered, just before a knock came on the door.

"Oi Marco! Get off your ass and answer the fucking door!" The shout came from downstairs. The brunette sighed and did as he was told. Upon opening it, he almost died from a heart attack. Jean stood on their porch, calmly checking his phone.

"W-what are you doing here?!" Marco hissed.

"I came to see you obviously- What the fuck happened to your face?!" Marco flinched hearing that.

"N-nothing, and don't change the subject. You shouldn't be here!" Jean glared at him.

"Marco, answer my question. Who did that to you?"

"Marco, who the fuck is it?" His grandfather yanked the door back, a sneer glued to his face. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Jean Kirstein. I'm a friend of Marco's." Laughter bubbled from the older male.

"Marco doesn't have friends. Try that again. Are that faggot he was with today?"

"Are you the one who did that to his face?" Jean's anger rose more with every word out of the older man's mouth.

"Damn right. Whatcha goin' to do about it?"

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **It's going down…. (Down in an earlier round). Anyways, this is the beginning of the end for this story. It's then going to get a sequel. Remember guys, I love you all and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **~Phoenix Out**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_ _ **Hello everybody! I know I'm late, but I just couldn't get away this weekend. So, this is the new chapter. It's decent, albeit a little late. Oh FYI, follow my Tumblr. I post cool stuff and the occasional photo of me. It's fun to laugh at!**_

 **Jean's POV**

"I have half a mind to call the fucking cops. Or would you rather I just end it myself?" Jean snarled.

"You? You're just a fag. You can't touch me." Marco stepped forward.

"Please stop you two!" The oldest of the three glared at him and raised a hand, as if to slap Marco.

"Shut yer trap-" As his hand swung forward, Jean stepped in front of the freckled male.

"Don't you fucking dare lay a hand on him." A defiant look was sent his way.

"And if I do?" Jean snarled and lowered his voice.

"You'll never move again."

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands, kid." Marco stepped forward again.

"Jean, stop. You're going to get hurt if you continue this. Just go." Jean stared at his love in shock.

"Marco, stop. You don't know what you're saying." Marco sighed.

"I do, Jean. I don't want you hurt. Go back to your life. I'll stay here, and make sure you never see me again." A strangled sound came out of the blonde's throat.

"I can't! I need you with me!" Mr. Bodt had heard enough. Surging forward, he grabbed Marco by the collar and held him level with his face.

"You wanna leave with him? Get your ass to safety? Huh?" Marco shook his head, trembling in the other's grasp.

"N-no sir…" Mr. Bodt spit in his face.

"Don't you lie to me boy. You aim to leave, right?" Marco started to shake his head until he felt a slap land. "Tell the fucking truth."

"Y-yes sir." Jean let out small noises of protest, but was silenced by a single glare.

"Then fucking go. I don't need you; I never have. Get your gay ass self out of my house, and don't come back." With that, he dropped Marco and went back inside.

"Marco?!" Jean was at his side in an instance. "Are you okay? Can you see? Are you bleeding?" Marco coughed and nodded weakly.

"I'm fine…" Jean narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure? I need to know now, because we've got a long drive to the hospital."

"Well… I think my lip is bleeding again. That's about it." Jean nodded.

"Is there anything you need from inside?"

"We… have a dog… Other than that, no." Jean frowned.

"What? You already have your clothes?" Marco nodded towards a nearby car.

"They're packed into my car already."

"Good. Because you are never coming back here again. I don't care what it takes, I'm keeping you with me for the rest of my life." Marco tilted his head to the side.

"Why is that?"

"Because." Jean leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I fucking love you."

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Next chapter will be the epilogue, and the sequel will be out soon. This has been one hell of a ride, and I thank you all for sticking with me. I'm thinking the next story will be either something for Soul Eater or something for Black Butler. That's all for today,**_

 _ **~Phoenix out**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**_ _ **Well… this is awkward… I'm late, I know… and I'm so sorry. If it helps, I'll try to have three or four one-shots up by tonight. Anyways, here's my epilogue. Also, there won't be a sequel, unless to this story. I'm so sorry, but there isn't much left to say. So enjoy this and the other one-shots that'll go up tonight.**_

~Epilogue~

"Oi, Marco. What's in this box?"

"Uh… which one…?" The brunette poked his head around the bedroom door of their apartment.

"The one labelled 'Useless'… That one." Jean sat by their couch, their dog, Duke, resting by him. The pair had been moving in for about a month now, and still hadn't gotten through half of the boxes (courtesy of a certain Frenchman). They certainly had meant to, but being adults was hard than they expected.

"Jean, what do you think is in there? Obviously, it's useless." Marco joined his fiancé, his former bright smile plastered to his freckled face. A lot had happened since Jean had saved him from his life. The police had been called the moment Marco was escorted, beaten and bloodied, into Jean's home. His mother had seen and within moments, sirens echoed down several streets. His grandfather hadn't put up much of a fight, and the preceding court case was one that lived in infamy for the coming years. Phoenix and her boyfriend were granted custody of the freckled teen, and insured that he was in good hands. Jean took up a job at the café, and the entire hockey team became regular customers. Marco returned to school as well, and managed to finish his senior year unfarmed. Well, most of that was courtesy of Jean, and involved an awful lot of bloody knuckles.

At the end of the year, Jean and Marco were accepted into the military. Together, they served fourteen years. They remained simply dating for almost two decades before Jean finally popped the question. It wasn't exactly sudden, but Marco was surprised nonetheless. Now, the two had finally bought their own place, and were on a consideration list for adoption. Now, the two of them had their lives together.

"Marco, I find that hard to believe…" The blonde ripped open the box, his amber eyes widening as he pawed through the objects. In the box lay a blood stained knife, several suicide notes, and several other familiar objects. Marco's eyes widened.

"U-uh… I can explain…" Jean shook his head.

"I understand; you don't need to explain. Just so long as this is something we'll never go back to." Marco nodded, a smile working its way over his face.

"Yeah… Never again."

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **There we go! Time to move on!**_

 _ **~Phoenix out**_


End file.
